Uni for Roxy
by Winter's Lightning
Summary: The story of how Roxas ends up sharing a house with his best friends Hayner, Zexion and Demyx... as well as the dangerous, borderline psychopathic pyromaniac, Axel. A long burn story  hopefully . Enjoy :P
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

**Pairings:**** Planned Axel/Roxas, Zexion/Demyx, Hayner/Olette. **

**Note:** So here's te obligatory Uni story :P I'm hoping it will be more than that though. Basically I'd like to really get my teeth into developing how the characters know each other and relate to each other. I find it hard to keep going with stories I start so this is a test to see how far I can get!

**Chapter 1) How Rox meets Zexy.**

Always knew I'd avoid Halls when I moved to Uni. Never been one for big crowds, and it wouldn't take long for all the noise to get on my nerves. I'm not good with strangers at the best of times, and when I'm pushed, people tend to get hurt.

Back in school I usually kept to myself. I had acquaintances, people who called me their friend, but mostly I liked to spend my free time in the library. That's how I met Zexion. He could almost always be found in the far corner, surrounded by classic fiction, sitting in one of the small armchairs, back straight, with a book hiding the bits of his face not covered by a sweeping silver fringe.

We ignored each other for the most part. I would search the shelves waiting for something to catch my eye, before sitting in the opposite corner, slouching, legs hanging over the arm of my seat.

I have a feeling we never would have talked if it wasn't for Oscar Wilde. I searched back and forth across the shelves, eyes scanning through authors, only to find an empty space where his name should be. Almost missed the voice behind me.

"What are you looking for?" I turned and sure enough, there was Zexion. He wasn't even looking at me, eyes still glued to a worn copy of Frankenstein as he turned the page.

"The Picture of Dorian Grey." I shrugged. "Some other kid must have it." Without looking up Zexion reached across the small table beside him and plucked a dark blue book from the pile littered there. Casually, he tossed it onto the seat next to him.

"There." He nodded towards the seat and furrowed his brows in deep thought. With a decisive snap, he closed Frankenstein and looked up at me for the first time. "You come here a lot, don't you?"

Warily, I sat down beside him. "Yeah." It felt surreal to be talking to him, after so many hours spent as shadows in the quiet library. I waved Dorian Grey at him. "Thanks by the way."

There was an awkward moment of silence where Zexion seemed about to speak. Then, he gazed at his lap, hands tracing the worn edges of his book. It suddenly struck me that he wasn't used to making small talk. Moments later, he was back to reading.

I slumped down in my chair, crossing my feet at the ankles and propping them up on the table with a soft thud, watching for a reaction. He didn't seem to mind, lost as he was in his own world.

We read in silence for what could have been minutes or hours. And out of nowhere, as if it was the most normal thing in the world, he began to quote the words of Mary Shelly.

"_Life and death appeared to me ideal bounds, which I should first break through, and pour a torrent of light into our dark world."_

I glanced up to find him looking at me intently.

He cleared his throat. "Strange, don't you think? That so much classic horror literature should be centred on blurring the lines between light and dark?" Somehow, as he stared blankly at my face, waiting patiently for a response, I knew this was a test.

I looked back to my book and replied "Blurring what should be black and white… that's horror's territory. Maybe it takes a certain kind of mind to accept things aren't as simple as everyone seems to think. Or maybe we all just want to believe that no matter what side we find ourselves on, there's still some good left in us somewhere. Some hope for us. After all," I traced a line in Dorian Gray. _"The basis of optimism is sheer terror". _ Nobody wants to be trapped on the losing side."

A small nod, and murmur of "...chapter 6…" He smiled, and returned to his book. "Very good. I'm Zexion by the way."

I turned to the next page and replied "Roxas."

We never talked much, but what we said always left me thinking. He was quiet and shy, but little by little I learned things about him. He was 2 years older than me. Barely attended any classes, but still achieved perfect As thanks to a flawless memory. More than anything it seemed his analytical mind was always working, no matter how absorbed he seemed to be in a book. He missed nothing.

It became tradition to meet in our corner, walls of books hiding us away from the rest of the world. We weren't afraid of silence, and that's probably why we got on so well. Sometimes hours would pass before a thought provoking quote or question broke through the quiet. It wasn't so much that it made us feel clever, it was just our way of passing the time. The library was the one place we could feel comfortable and truly be ourselves, free of small talk and forced, insubstantial conversations.

Our usual routine was broken only once. We were discussing how strange it was that Dr Frankenstein's creature never questioned his own existence before others refused to accept his 'humanity'. A shadow fell across our desk, cast by a tall man with scars running across his face. His lips curled into a smirk that he tossed over his shoulder to a group of students watching with cruel smiles on their faces. He looked back to us, confidence and amusement dancing in the eye that wasn't covered by a black patch.

"What's your deal? Holled up in here every day with your plays and – " he clasped his hands together, batting his eyelashes "-poetrrrryyy". He nodded at Zexion, who was still reading, seemingly uninterested in Scarface's presence. "You're never in class these days, Pretty Boy. Why is that?" He leaned towards me, single eye squinting. I fought back the irrational urge to call him Popeye. "You two gay for each other or something?" He cracked his knuckles just in case it wasn't obvious enough that his intentions were hostile.

Zexion closed his book and set it down carefully before looking up at the guy – a classmate, I presumed – with obvious distaste.

"People have been talking." I nearly rolled my eyes. Zexion couldn't care less what people thought.

He sent a slight smile towards the book in my hands – it was still Dorian Gray – I've never been able to read as fast as him. The guy's a machine.

"_There is only one thing in the world worse than being talked about, and that is not being talked about."_ He pushed a strand of hair out of his eyes and didn't even blink when he was roughly grabbed by his shirt and pulled towards the man's face. I tensed, ready to rush in. Only Zexion's deadpan expression stopped me. Had this sort of thing happened to him before?

"Don't talk to me like that, you freak. Don't you know who I am?"

Zexion sighed, looking bored. His eyes traced the scars on the man's face as his free hand tapped 'Frankenstein' on the desk._"A miserable spectacle of wrecked humanity, pitiable to others and intolerable to myself."_

"What did you say?"

"Did you not hear or not understand?"

"Queer. Stop hiding behind your quotes like a geek. What the hell's your problem?" I nearly laughed at Zexion's raised eyebrow.

"_To define is to limit."_ The man's fist twisted in Zexion's shirt.

"You making fun of me?"

"Merely quoting good literature. '_Those who find ugly meanings in beautiful things are corrupt without being charming. This is a fault."_

The man drew back a fist as Zexion slowly let a sharp grin settle on his face. The change was instant, and sent a jolt down my spine. This wasn't just some defenceless bookworm. I stood up, nerves tingling in excitement. This would be interesting. Zexion glanced my was and I crossed my arms casually, determined not to be outdone. He wasn't the only one who could show off. Hiding hid the amusement in my voice I tapped Scarface's balled fist _"A man cannot be too careful in the choice of his enemies."_

"Are you _threatening_ me?" He asked, a vein throbbing viciously in his temple. He shot his fist towards me. I caught his wrist and twisted it up and sideways. He spluttered as I dodged behind him, moving lightning fast I locked his arm by his neck. Leaning close, I thought of Treasure Island and whispered _"Dead men don't bite."_

He let go of Zexion, who calmly smoothed the creases out of his shirt, and sat down to continue reading. I kicked the back of the man's knees, sending him to the ground with a cry. I heard footsteps coming towards me. God, his friends were slow to jump in on the action. I pulled the man up towards me by his shirt – karma's a bitch – pulled at his eye patch and let it fly back into his face. I turned to his friends with a dangerous grin on my face. _"Polly want a cracker?"_ They paused mid-run in their valiant rescue attempt, apparently unsure if they should continue the charge when I was clearly insane. I wondered vaguely where the librarian was.

One shouted out "Xigbar? You ok?"

_Xigbar_ clawed at my hand. "You're fucking _crazy!_"

I let go of his shirt, and followed Zexion's lead, picking up my book as he scrambled away.

"_I don't want to talk to you: you don't count now."_

Zexion snorted beside me as I clarified. "Dracula. He was a Count. Do you like the pun I managed to work in there?" I think somewhere, deep down, the smothered juvenile in Zexion was dying to high five me.

I found my page and began to read as though I had never been interrupted. Completely ignoring Xigbar and his cronies, I barely noticed them leave.

Some time later, Zexion spoke up.

"Bit over the top, don't you think?"

I shrugged, not wanting to admit how much fun it had been. Zexion looked at me, eyes as calculating as ever.

"Not many people would jump into a fight with an older, larger opponent."

Funny, I hadn't thought of it that way. Trust Zexion to factor in cynicism. I ran a hand through my hair. "Not many people chose books over people... Besides," I smiled at the pages before me "I couldn't let you have all the fun."

I've no doubt he could have handled it himself, but I like to think he was thankful that someone cared enough to step in. He seems to be a lot like me when it comes to socialising. And if that's the case, I'm willing to bet it had never happened to him before.

Nobody disturbed us in the library again.

**Author's Note:** I hope they don't come across as pompous hipster book fiends or something... I just think it's the kind of thing they'd both bond over, and like the idea of quiet, calm friendship in contrast to Roxas and Hayner's SUPER BRO friendship :D.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

**Pairings:****Planned Axel/Roxas, Zexion/Demyx, Hayner/Olette.**

**Note:** Here's chapter 2, I hope you enjoy it! Any feedback on my take of the characters would be greatly appreciated :D

Chapter 2) How Rox Meets Axe And The Noodle Brothers.

I've never understood why older kids always thought they could intimidate me. They're still just people. Bigger, and sometimes stronger, but never as fast as me. Most people underestimate me, but that's ok. They rarely make that mistake twice.

When Zexion left for Uni, not much changed. I still sat in our usual corner, and though we had often sat without talking, without him there the room seemed empty. Each turn of a page echoed in the silence. I missed his company, and always half expected him to come back and take his usual seat, like he'd never been gone.

Some of the kids in my year – Pence, Hayner and Olette – sometimes spent their lunch hour with me. It was strange… I didn't get why they would waste their time with me. They were nice enough, but they talked too much about things I didn't care enough about to be involved in. I usually kept quiet, politely refusing invitations and avoiding questions until they barely talked to me at all. For me, the library was an escape from a world full of rules and social expectations I've never really felt the need to follow, or even understand. As far as I can see, rules only hold people back.

If it wasn't for Xigbar, I probably never would have really got to know Hayner. It's almost funny, considering how close we are now. Still, it was the same with Zexion, so I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Chance always seems to lead me to people. And maybe that's for the best, since I don't tend to seek them out myself.

Like most of the kids at Twilight's School, I made my own way home. I usually hung back in the library after the final bell, waiting for the rush of people leaving so I could make my way through the empty hallways in peace. It was a 30 minute walk to my house, but on my skateboard I could fly. I usually made it in 10. Less if the streets were clear. I never wore a helmet or pads. With my reflexes, I didn't need them, and I loved the feel of the wind in my hair. Moving so fast the world is a blur around you, there's nothing else that can make you feel free like that. The air stinging your face as you build up speed, body twisting to cut around corners, people, signs and lamp-posts… there's a rush of danger, feeling, and you know you're alive.

There's nothing quite like being thrown off a skateboard, either. About a month after Zexion left, Xigbar saw his chance for some payback. He came out of nowhere and body-slammed me. I hit the ground hard, scratched up my arm pretty badly before I even knew what had happened. Then I was dragged up and punched in the face. Turns out he never got over the library incident. I heard people laughing, and tried to see through the spots of darkness clouding my vision.

"What? No fight in you when you're out in the open?" I felt him move and held my arms in front of my face, only to receive a punch in the stomach. I doubled over, gasping for air, pain ripping through me.

"Where's your smart mouth now, fag?" I crumpled onto the pavement, clutching my stomach, and wondered why nobody was stepping in. The streets were never _that_ empty. I thought bitterly what cowards everyone must be as a hand took root in my hair, twisting my face upwards, nails digging into my scalp. The darkness cleared just enough for me to make out the shape of a fist coming towards me again. I closed my eyes. It was all I could do.

It connected with a crack that left me reeling, head rolling backwards, neck limp. I wondered how far they'd go, and heard shouting. It was a while before I could make sense of the words.

" – the _Hell?_ You're gonna _kill _him!"

"No we won't." More jeering laughs. "He's fine, see?" I felt myself being shook and groaned. I tried to place the new voice as I was dropped to the ground.

A woman laughed, high and shrill. "We won't break our toy, we're not stupid."

I cracked open an eye and saw Xaldin's boots an inch away from my face. He turned and walked away as I breathed in, choking on dust and blood.

"Leave it alone Hayner. Go home or you'll end up just like him."

"Hey, I know you! You were in Dem's class. You're the one Axe – "

" – Shut up!"

I pushed myself to my hands and knees, face throbbing. I took deep breaths, concentrating on the ground. Hayner was here. He was helping me. The idiot was going to get himself hurt over _me_.

"So you're picking on younger kids now? Damn you're lame! Only a coward would do that."

"It's not his fault." I rose to my feet and spat blood onto the pavement, head starting to clear. "He's clearly a sadist. Or an egomaniac. Either way, he probably gets off on the false sense of power. Can't expect a guy with no morals to fight off that kind of rush."

Xigbar was standing in front of Hayner, staring at me with a face full of fury. His eye twitched comically, and I fought to keep a smirk off my face. Three of his friends surrounded us. A woman with short blonde hair, a huge man with long black dreadlocks, and another man with what – even in that situation – I could only register as a porn star tash and goatee.

I looked past them all as though they were nothing and said, "Hayner, it's ok. You should get out of here. I'm fine."

He pulled a face. "No you're not! Jesus, how could they _do _this to you?"

I smiled then, even though it hurt my face, and turned to face Xigbar. "_You'll find that you're not the first person who was ever confused and frightened and even sickened by human behaviour."_

As expected, Xigbar exploded. "You're making fun of me again, aren't you, you little shit!"

I kept my eyes locked on his. Level, unafraid, even as my bruises swelled and burned, knowing it would piss him off. "Observant, aren't you?" Hayner stared at me, mouth gaping.

"You just don't know when to show some damn respect, do you?"

"You think I should respect you?" I laughed, and my cheeks ached. "You know_'i__t's better to keep your mouth shut and give the impression that you're stupid than to open it and remove all doubt._" I paused, nonchalantly brushing dust and gravel from my trousers, tasting the blood between my teeth. "Not that I ever doubted."

I braced myself as he rushed forwards, fast and angry. But this time I was ready. I side-stepped and his momentum carried him away from me. I crouched to kick his legs from underneath him, but suddenly found myself lifted into the air.

It was stupid of me to forget about his friends.

The tallest of them held me, as the woman stalked forwards, hands held claw-like in front of her, a horrible look of excitement on her face.

I frowned as blood ran into my right eye. I hoped Hayner had gone, there was no need for us both to end up broken and bloody.

I didn't even notice the car until I heard the shriek of breaks and a shout of "_**HAYNER!**_"

Colours began to blur together, and I shook my head. When my vision cleared, I saw a man leaning out of the driver's window of a light blue car. He had fair hair that stuck up in the air. It reminded me of Hayner.

"Demyx! Thank God! Xigbar's beating the shit out of him!" I tutted to myself. He was still there.

Xigbar's friend – the one with ridiculous facial hair – began to laugh. "Dem can't help you boys. He was always a runt. Hiding behind that crazy friend of his."

The passenger door opened and a man with flaming red hair stepped out. His eyes were hidden by dark sunglasses that reflected the flame of his lighter as he casually lit a cigarette. Xigbar's friend stopped laughing. The man walked around the car flicking the lighter on, off, on, off, and waved his cigarette in my direction.

"Hayner. Seems you have a problem here." Smoke blew from his lips, as his hand flickered over the lighter's flame absently. "What's going on?"

Xigbar growled. "Axel. What are you doing here?"

"I wasn't talking to you, Scarface." Xigbar brought a hand up to traced the marks on his face, jaw clenched. "Xaldin, put the kid down. Larxene, Luxord, get out of here."

I was lowered to the ground, and left to stand on my own. I felt strangely embarrassed when my legs gave way, and thought 'silly feet' as my hands hit the pavement.

The woman stepped forwards with a sneer. "What makes you think you can take us all on?"

I looked up in confusion, wondering the same thing. The man only smiled and replied, "I don't know. Why don't you ask Xigbar?" my arms shook when I tried to get up again. Someone grabbed me before I could hit the pavement when they gave out. It was Hayner. I closed my eyes, and thought about how nice it would be to pass out.

"You're working the patch by the way, Cap'n Asswipe." I smelled smoke and ash as footsteps came towards me. "Touch Hayner's friend again and I'll finish what I started, got it memorised?"

Xigbar said something, but the world was becoming fuzzy again, dissolving at the edges. I strained my eyes as I was picked up in one fluid movement. I stared at red hair, wild and spiky, then at the teardrop marks on my saviour's face and wondered if I'd gone delusional.

I croaked out, "Oh my god… I've been saved by a _flaming_ _mime_."

I felt his chest move as he laughed. "Man, you're lucky I'm not gonna drop him for that, Hayner. Who the Hell is this anyway?"

I waved a hand in front of my face, frowning when all I could see was a shape moving against a darker blackness. My mind worked through endless books and pages before I settled for breathing "_I am Legend."_ and slipping into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

**Pairings:****Planned Axel/Roxas, Zexion/Demyx, Hayner/Olette.**

**Note:** Let me know what you think xx

3) Recovery at Noodle's House.

Waking was slow and painful. I heard voices, sounds buzzing in my mind without making any real sense. My head pounded as I forced my eyes open enough to glare at the world through my eyelashes.

I was lying down on a sofa, head propped up on soft cushions. Hayner sat in a chair next to me, feet propped up on a small coffee table, flicking idly through channels on a small T.V.

"Welcome back."

I scowled at a line of dried blood that ran down my shirt, and wondered if it would come out. I blinked at Hayner and slowly, as dreams of neon lights and skyscrapers fell away, I decided I must be in his house.

Raising an arm – wrapped heavily in gauze and bandages – I checked the damage to my face.

It didn't feel like my face at all. "Shit." It took me a moment to realise that most of my head was covered in padding and bandages.

"Look man, don't freak out, mum went a bit overboard. Nothing's broken. You must have a nose of steel."

"Is all this necessary?"

"Hey, don't give me that, I was all for getting you to a hospital! But my mum's a nurse –" He was talking too fast, I couldn't make sense of it. " – and Axe said Xigbar would really get a kick out of it if he heard." My mind was suddenly filled of visions of talking axes.

"Hayner?"

"Yeah? You ok? You don't look so good. Want some aspirin or something?"

"You're really loud."

He winced and lowered his tone. Barely. "Ah, crap. Sorry. I was just really worried, you know?"

I couldn't understand why he cared. I'd been through worse. Then I noticed Hayner had a black eye of his own.

"Why did you help me, anyway? You barely know me."

"I know you, Roxas. D'you lose your memory or something? Me, Pence and Olette hang out with you some lunchtimes."

"You talk to each other, and I ignore you. Why would you take a hit for me?"

He looked at me hard before answering. "Look, just so you know, I think what Xigbar did was wrong. I'd have stepped in if you were anyone else. It's just the way I am. I'd rather get hurt than watch someone else get beaten up and just stand there like a _coward._" He propped his hands behind his head. "As it was though, I was on a mission to look out for you."

"Why?"

"My brother, Dem. He knows a friend of yours. Said someone called Zexion was worried about you. I said I'd watch out for any trouble. If I'm honest, that's why we started hanging around the library." He sighed. "Fat lot of good I was though. We'd have been royally screwed if Axe hadn't shown up."

"Axe?"

"Oh." He laughed, "The mime." I fought to make sense of flashes of blurred memory. Flames reflecting on blackness, pain, being held, a heart beat that wasn't mine. For some reason the sound was the only thing that felt out of place.

"Wow. You're really out of it, aren't you?" He held out a glass. "Here. I'm not sure what you're meant to do when someone's face swells up like that, but when in doubt, _water_, right? Can't do any harm."

I took a sip, touching my cheek again with a wince.

"Urgh. I must look like a puffer fish."

"Pretty much. You want something for that? I think mum's got some steak in the freezer. Cliché's for the win!"

He leapt up and ran towards the kitchen, shouting over his shoulder "Hey, you wanna call anyone? Your parents must be wondering where you are." In seconds he was back, lobbing a bag of frozen peas at me and munching on a giant cookie. I pressed the bag to my face.

"Parent. Doubt he'll be back from the garage yet anyway. He doesn't usually get back 'till 7."

I wondered what Cid would think of my bruises. If he'd go charging after Xigbar, wrench in hand, or be blown away that I was involved in a fight, something far too rugged and manly for a kid who "spends too much of his time reading to know how the world really works".

We've never been close, not really. We're too different. But he's a good dad, and neither of us are big on emotional outbursts, so it kind of works for us. There's an unspoken rule that we'll always be there for each other though, no matter what. We just don't see the point of making a big deal out of it.

After all, we had to stick together when mum left, or we'd both have been alone.

I never knew her, she left before I was a year old. Cid doesn't like to talk about her, but he keeps a picture of her in his room. Her name was Edea, and she was beautiful. Dark hair held up with shells and jewels. Ornate and delicate, everything Cid's not. Chimes and spikes were tucked into her hair, and her eyes were such a light brown that they look almost golden.

I sometimes wonder what she was like. Cid says I'm not much like her, but when I'm angry my face turns cold and dangerous, just like hers used to.

I never would have thought he'd go for someone like her. He's never been one for overly decorative things… "Function over fashion" as he likes to put it. But there was something about Edea that put a spell on him, and I don't think he ever really shook it off.

I only ever asked why she left once. He said it didn't matter. That it never matters _why _someone leaves. It seems so important at the time, that stupid things always do. But all that really matters when someone leaves is that they're gone, and all you're left with is the pieces of you they didn't take with them.

Some days, it feels like she took most of Cid with her when she left.

I sat up, pressing the frozen peas to my face, while Hayner flopped down next to me on the sofa.

"I gotta say, you take a hit pretty well for a kid who never leaves the library."

I grinned.

"In fact, you were downright _badass!_" he was shouting again, waving his cookie around with gusto, showering me in crumbs. "Dude. You're freaking _awesome, _and nobody even _knows!_ That's just _criminal!_" I began to understand that Hayner's an unstoppable force when he gets his rant on. "You have to come 'round this weekend. Pence and Olette won't believe what Xigbar did!" he stood on the sofa, striking a pose, cookie held high in the air. I wondered if he ever sat still. "I bet Olette will be so impressed she'll faint, completely overwhelmed by my manly chivalry!"

It's rare that people reach out to me. I don't make it easy. I've always kept to myself. It's safer that way. Back then I always declined invites, avoided people. School was a blur of books and nameless faces, and my weekends were spent away from the world, skateboard flying along walls lining the shoreline, fingers reaching for the edge of the world with the wind in my hair.

I watched Hayner perform a headlock on an innocent pillow, manic grin on his face as he pretended it was Xigbar, and thought about how much he'd done to look out for me.

From then on, I didn't spend a single weekend alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

**Pairings:****Planned Axel/Roxas, Zexion/Demyx, Hayner/Olette.**

**Note:** Quite a short chapter, but I want to keep it in segments, I hope that's ok

4) Sharing Stories And Belonging

Turned out Demyx was only visiting for a few days. He and Axel had come back for a taste of home. I wondered why Axel wasn't there, since he and Dem seemed to be close. When I asked Demyx just shrugged. Apparently he just disappeared sometimes, but always came back in his own time. It was a shame, I'd wanted to thank him for his part in helping me out.

That weekend I told everyone about the time Xigbar approached me and Zexion in the library. It was strange. I'd never had people to tell stories to before. I guess I just never expected anyone to listen. But Hayner pumped his fist in the air and bellowed "I _**told**_ youhe was hardcore!" Demyx threw some crisps at me with a grin, "Now I know where Zex gets it from!" Pence slapped me on the back, and Olette smiled and asked how my bruises were. I felt like I belonged.

I was surprised to find out I'm a natural at video games. Hayner was mortified by my skill. He rarely won, but when he did, a victory dance was usually imminent. His competitive nature always lead to endless cries of "REMATCH!" in the dead of night, as we all settled into our sleeping bags. The others usually rolled their eyes and threw pillows at him, but I couldn't help but smile. I'd never been accepted by anyone but Zexion before, and I wanted to enjoy it while I could. You never know when things as delicate as happiness can break apart.

I asked how Demyx and Zexion had become friends. Apparently at the start of the year Dem had a run in with some guys that knew Axel. Bullies lead by a sadistic asshole – Xemnas – with a raging God complex. I don't know all the details, but apparently this guy had been ruling Bastion since he arrived, through fear and intimidation. His cruel followers always trailing behind him, ready to fight for their status in his twisted "Organisation". Hayner said some freshers had been really badly hurt, and ended up in hospital. They cornered Axel in a little bar off the edges of the Uni's grounds. Used to getting his way, Xemnas was not happy when Axel refused to join his Organisation. They'd heard about him, they said. He belonged with them. Demyx bit his lip, and I wondered what Axel had done to earn his reputation.

When he refused again, casually giving Xemnas the finger and sipping his drink, they tried to use force. As they closed in on his table, Axel swirled the rum in his glass. "Say hi to those kids when you get to the hospital." In a flash, he threw his drink in Xemnas' face and set his hair on fire with a quick flick of his wrist, lighter in hand. As the flames spread across liqueur soaked skin and Xemnas began to scream, he strode towards the door. Nobody stopped him. The barman – a quiet man with a scar running across his face – levelled him with a calculating look and nodded slightly as Axel slipped away. He was gone before the flames died, onto the next bar, leaving chaos and destruction behind him.

When they found Demyx in the library, his only real friend at uni, their only goal was payback. One held a lighter close his to skin while Dem struggled and pleaded, held in place by a man named Vexen. Xemnas smiled, now scarred skin stretching, before he was knocked out by a hardback copy of Shakespeare's collective works.

Zexion had been reading late – big surprise – when he heard the noise. Vicious whispers and thuds of books hitting the ground. There's no staff in the library after 9, apart from Zack the night-watchman, and he was stationed downstairs. Dem said he swore he saw a holy light shine behind Zex as he towered over Xemnas's prone body. Vexen dropped Dem, jaw gaping, muttering "Wha - ? Don't you know who we _are?_"

Zexion rolled his eyes, flicking through pages as though nothing was amiss. _"I am not bound to please thee with my answers."_ and soon enough, he suffered his own Shakespearian bitchslap

Dem leapt up, with cries of "Thankyou! Thankyou! ThankyouuuUUUU!" crushing Zexion in a hug full of relief and joy. I'm willing to bet it was more than his personal space bubble was prepared for.

I couldn't help but think how _Zexion_ it was for him to raise an eyebrow, calmly detach himself and state "They were distracting me."

From then on they've been inseparable. I wonder if it's just me that sees the irony that so many friendships are the result of violence and hurt.

None of us saw Xigbar for three weeks. The more I heard about Axel, the more I wondered if he had anything to do with it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

**Pairings:****Planned Axel/Roxas, Zexion/Demyx, Hayner/Olette.**

**Note:** A very short chapter, but as I said, I'd like to keep it in clear sections.

**Chapter 5) Saying Goodbye.**

It was strange to move away from Pence and Olette. Even though I'd only really known them for two years, it felt like a lifetime. Hayner surprised everyone with a present on the last day of school. We sat in the usual spot, on a wall by the school's clock tower, in our own little patch of sunlight. With no warning, Hayner dug four different coloured orbs out of his pocket, throwing one at each of us. I caught mine – pale blue – and watched it glitter as I held it up to the light. Hayner nodded as the others followed my lead. We watched the crystals shine above us. Raising his own into the sky, he said "Things are going to be different. But it's not important how much we see each other, but how often we think about each other."

Pence was going to train to be a Chef, and Olette was set on becoming a teacher, both ambitions that lead them far away from home. Olette was sure to pass with flying colours, but Hayner and I could only hold our breath and wait for our results to tell us if we could both go to Hollow Bastion. If we made it, not only would we be together, but we'd be with Demyx, who would be in his last year of music, and Zexion would be finishing his English Literature course. It seemed too good to be true, and we waited for something to go wrong.

After that I always kept the blue stone with me. Safe.

For some reason, I couldn't shake the feeling that someone else might end up with it, and I didn't want that to happen. To anyone else, it would just be something pretty to look at. To me, it was something solid to remind myself of the memories I'd made, something nobody had the right to take away. A symbol of the friends I never thought I'd make.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

**Pairings:****Planned Axel/Roxas, Zexion/Demyx, Hayner/Olette.**

**Note:** Enjoy! :D

**Chapter 6) Packing, and how Dem met Axe.**

Hayner's never been good at dealing with stress. When the day came to move to Hollow Bastion's uni, the only things he had packed were his toothbrush, and a giant Struggle poster that may as well have been with him from birth.

He tore around his room in some baggy cargo pants, desperately trying to shove his head through the arm of a black tank top. I watched unfazed as he brandished random shirts at me with a glint of madness in his eyes.

"Jesus _Christ!_ What do I wear? What does _anybody_ wear to their first day of uni? How am I supposed to decide? I want to look cool! I need something that channels my _awesome!_ My reputation for the next three years is at stake!"

I looked down at my own shirt, light blue, and the black hoodie slung over my knees. I pulled on a blue and black checkered wristband as he battled valiantly with his top. I was packed and ready to go.

"You know Olette asked if you wanted help yesterday."

"Pah!" He flailed, top covering his face, and tripped over his suitcase. He emerged free of it, looking victorious. "Then I'd end up like you! Wearing shirts that – " he batted his eyelashes, one hand on his hip, and imitated Olette's high voice

" – '_reallllly_ bring out your _eyeees'. _Gah.Puh-lease. I'd rather not be seen as a flaming gay lord on my first day."

"Quick! Roll in some mud! Soak out that femininity!"

"Oh shut up!"

"Maybe you should go and kick something, just to be on the safe side."

"Maybe you should take a quick trip to The Land of _Shut-The-Hell-Up!_"

"A small animal perhaps? I hear domination's big for manly men. And dictators."

He clutched his face, eyes darting around the room in panic. "Damn you! Stop being so damn _smug _anddooooOOO SOMETHING!"

I chuckled and lobbed a towel in his case.

Needless to say, over the year I'd known him, I'd learned how to wind him up.

Not long before uni, Dem let slip how he and Axel had met. Seems both Hayner and Dem have Xigbar to thank for their closest friends. Must be a family thing.

Apparently in his first year of 6th form, Xigbar had been in the same school as Axel and Demyx. Dem's not the most aggressive person, and sometimes I wonder if he knows the meaning of personal space, with all the hugs he dishes out. Xigbar got it in his head that he was gay, and cornered him after school. Beat him up pretty badly, really did a number on his face and smashed his guitar, laughing and telling him to fight back. Luckily for Dem, Axel was passing by and heard the noise. I wondered how many others heard, but walked on anyway.

Axel casually picked up one of the larger splinters of wood from Dem's guitar and jammed it straight into in Xigbar's eye. Ignoring screams and threats, he crouched by Demyx, and began to help him up. Dem had tears in his eyes as he watched Xigbar scratch at his eye, blood drenching his hands and face. Even as he told me the story, safe at home, he drew his knees to his chest, voice soft, and said "I've never much liked fighting."

The hospital said Xigbar was lucky. That if the splinter had gone much further it could have gone straight into his brain. The only reason Axel didn't go to court or worse was because Xigbar didn't want to try to explain away the four broken ribs, and bruises that covered Dem virtually from head to toe. So after his 'accident', Xigbar moved to Twilight Town's college, where he met me and Zexion in the library. Obviously, he never learnt his lesson, but suddenly his reaction to Axel showing up when I was in trouble made a lot more sense. That and the eye patch.

I thought about the sudden bursts of violence that seemed to explode with no warning when it came to Axel, and Dem's happy go lucky attitude. I couldn't ever see him hurting anyone, and couldn't decide if it was fitting or bizarre for them to be such close friends.

I'd been looking forward to living with Demyx and Zexion during their final year at Hollow Bastion for months. When Hayner got the grades he needed, but didn't dare to hope for, he decided to join us. We'd be living close to the campus, in a 5 bedroom house. Me, Zexion, Dem, Hayner…

And Axel.

I thought of the little I knew about him, and wondered if I should wear body armour whenever around him. A lightweight Kevlar body suit, just in case I did something stupid like oh, I don't know, _look him in the eye. _All the things I'd heard suggested I should stay well away, for the sake of my health. But Hayner didn't seem too worried. His only reason for this was "Sure, he's crazy… but he's a _wicked _kind of crazy, you know? You kind of get used to it."

I didn't really "know". And I hadn't fully ruled out lathering myself in some kind of anti-flammable substance until I did. I had the feeling Axel wouldn't be someone I would just "get used to."

I tossed some trousers and a few of the shirts strewn on the floor into the suitcase.

"Chill out Noodle." He twitched, running a hand through his crazy hair.

"Dude, when we get there, you _have _to stop calling me that."

"Oh come on! It's endearing!"

"It's _laaaame!_"

"Too bad. Here." I tossed him a green T-Shirt and a dark brown jacket. "This pass your alpha-male inspection?"

He threw them on and the search for matching socks commenced.

I threw a hand over my face. "My God! You're oozing masculinity. I'm ashamed by my own testosterone levels right now. In fact, I'm surprised you're not growing a fearsome beard before my very eyes!"

He threw a shoe at me, and continued the search.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

**Pairings:****Planned Axel/Roxas, Zexion/Demyx, Hayner/Olette.**

**Note:** Enter THE AXEL.

Chapter 7) Moving In.

Our house was the last in Bailey Street – number 13 – not far from the market, and only a 10 minute walk from the Uni itself. I only had two small suitcases, but by the time Cid showed up in the van – Dem's car was out of action, tires punctured from charging over pebbled beaches, in search of "The perfect wave" - Hayner was lugging his sixth downstairs. In the end he'd decided it would be easier just to take _everything, _and sort it out later. Good thing Cid had a van. Dem was coming with us, set on showing his little brother the campus personally. It was kind of sweet really. For all Hayner was excited, and happy to have made it in, we could tell he was a bit scared too.

One of the things he was worried about was his mum. It was the first time she'd be home alone, and he didn't want her getting lonely. From the way Cid jumped at the job of picking us up, even closing the garage for the day, I didn't think he had much to worry about. Other people might not have noticed the change, with how gruff he always is, but on the rare occasion he offered to pick me up from Hayner's, and talked to his mum, he perked up, hiding a little grin with a turn of his face whenever I shot him a knowing look.

The house was old, peeling black paint lined the wooden window-frames, and the garden was overgrown to the point where the small path leading up to the front door was virtually invisible. It was hardly perfect, but as we arrived Hayner and I looked at each other with the same big grins. This was our adventure. Finally away from home, surrounded by friends, in a place we could claim as our own.

Zexion let us in with a small smile, and barely had chance to start "Welco – " before he was body-slammed by a joyful Demyx. 

"Zexyyyy! We're heeeere!" 

I held back a laugh as Zexion held his arms out to his sides, looking to the side awkwardly as spikes of blonde hair poked him in the jaw. Dem hung on like a limpet.

"Yes. I noticed."

"Did you miss me? I bet it was _boooring_ here without me and Axe!"

"It's been… quiet."

Hayner lugged the first of his suitcases into the hall.

"Don't expect it to stay that way! I plan to be – " He leapt on top of his suitcase, ignoring the sound of something breaking, "The _ULTIMATE_ FRESHER!" Hands on hips, he posed dramatically, waiting for a response.

Seconds trickled by.

"You sure picked the right course, Noodle." He punched me in the arm.

"Damn straight! Drama for the WIN!"

Cid's goodbye wasn't overly emotional. I didn't expect it to be, but the hard edge his voice usually carried softened as he nodded at me before leaving. 

"Do your best, kid. I know you'll be fine." Somehow I get the impression he was reassuring himself, not me.

"Yeah."

He climbed into the van, leaning out of the window to add, "Look after Hayner too. He's an idiot, but he's been good for you. It's not often you find people you can rely on. We both know that."

I wasn't sure what to say to that, so just stayed quiet as he tossed something to me, and drove away with a final wave. I looked down at my hands to find a packet of gummi blocks. I smiled and waved at the van as it turned at the end of the road. As a kid I'd been obsessed with the sweets, and whenever I was sad or hurt myself, Cid would dig into the same pocket of his jacket, and give them to me with a ruffle of my hair. It's like he always kept some on him, just in case. He might not have been good with words, but I've always known he cares, in his own socially awkward way. Silly, how much those little multi-coloured sweets meant to me, but I'd not had them in years. I was surprised he remembered.

I walked back inside to hear a bellow of "DIBS ON THE BIGGEST ROOM!" Hayner was racing up the stairs, suitcase loudly bumping on each of the stairs as he went. Dem charging behind him, waving a finger. "NO! I'm the _oldest!_That room is _mine!_"

Zexion sighed and looked at me sorrowfully. "It really won't be quiet here anymore, will it?"

I grabbed the nearest bag, _"Character cannot be developed in ease and quiet..."_

A smirk, and he followed suit, picking up a bag, and finishing my quote. _"…Only through experiences of trial and suffering can the soul be strengthened."_

We started towards the stairs, but a roaring in the driveway stopped us. Zexion looked up. "Oh, Axel's here."

As he moved towards the door I fought the irrational urge to hide behind my suitcase. To live with my friends I'd also agreed to live with someone who was clearly insane. I forced my face to remain blank, as the door was swung open. I'd never been scared of anything, or anyone. I told myself that wasn't about to change, even as the hairs rose on the back of my neck.

The rumble of an engine grew, and in a screech of brakes, a giant motorbike came to a stop outside our house. Black, with red tendrils running along the length of the body like fire. Black rings of spikes were painted on top of the bright flames, and though I didn't know much about bikes, I knew enough to realise this one was something else. I wondered how fast it went, if the world would blur into lines of colour. Before I knew it, Axel was walking towards the door. Worn black trousers were draped in chains that crossed his hips, connected to a studded red belt. A lose red and black tie hung messy and unorganised over a black tank top. His bright green shirt was open, and rolled up to the elbow. Different charms hung around his neck on black string, and I noticed chains and wristbands as he reached up to take off his helmet. A fierce grin, blazing green eyes, and red hair held back in a messy ponytail, spikes coming free and sticking out around his face. He pulled off his black fingerless gloves, waving them at me with a smirk.

"Hey Blondie. Do you stare at everyone, or just see something you like?" He winked, tucking his helmet under one arm.

I twitched, and considered just walking away. "It's Roxas. You're the guy from before – with Xigbar – right?"

"Bingo. The name's Axel, got it memorized?" he tapped his head before waving at Zexion behind me, "Yo, Bookworm! Good to see ya!"

A nod and the smallest of smiles. "Pyro. Welcome back." He picked up a suitcase and made his way upstairs, adding "Don't torch any of my stuff this year. Those books were _expensive._"

Axel let out a sharp laugh as he leaned against the doorframe.

"But they burned _magnificently!_ Sign of good literature!"

"I'm sure Suki would burn just as well. Stay away from my books."

I pulled up a blank. "Suki?"

He stared down at me and I couldn't help but notice how tall he was, and that he was blocking my only exit. "Yeah, she's my baby." I hoped to God he didn't mean _actual _baby. My head was filled with visions of terrifying red haired children with sharp teeth and wicked smiles.

"Girlfriend?"

He snorted, rolling his eyes and jabbing a thumb in the direction of the bike behind him.

"Suzuki Hayabusac. Also known as the _GSX1300R_. My little motorized baby."

"Not really little."

"Yeah, my ride's big and powerful."

I choked on nothing, and almost died of relief when Dem came barreling downstairs, Hayner clinging onto his back, grinning as he executed a merciless nuggie.

"Say it!"

"_Never!_"

"SAY IT! The big room is _mine!_"

"Gyaaa! No! Respect my authority!"

Hayner cackled and gave him a wet willy.

A slow clap stopped them in their tracks. "Alriiight! Fight, fight, fight!"

"Axel!" Hayner dropped to the floor and landed on his ass as Dem charged in for a high five "You're here! Awesome!" they launched into a ridiculously complicated secret handshake that ended in a flourish of air guitar with matching sound effects. Everyone seemed so comfortable around each other, I started to feel a bit out of place.

Hayner waved a hand in front of my face. "Hey Rox, you with us? Stop letting everyone else do all the work! Grab a case and get carting!"

"On it Noodle."

Axel moved forwards and picked up two of the larger bags.

"Lead the way, little fresher! Soon as we sort this, it's off to The Waterway. It's the first night of Uni, lectures don't start for a week, and I'll disown anyone who's not shitfaced within the next 3 hours! Go, go _go!_"

Hayner cheered, and charged up the stairs, straight into Zexion, who flailed wildly to keep his balance as an explosion of Hayner's random packing – socks, pens, shirts, boxers, wires and cookies - rained down on us all.

Dem pulled some trousers off his head, looking unsurprised to find a toothbrush sticking out of one of the pockets.

"All those in favour of sorting this later?"

Zexion held up a finger, about to object, but Hayner and Axel were already gone. He sighed. "Suppose it could have gone worse. Nothing's on fire."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

**Pairings:****Planned Axel/Roxas, Zexion/Demyx, Hayner/Olette.**

**Note: **I think chapters are going to arrive a bit slowerfrom now on, but I hope you still keep intrest 

Chapter 8) Walking To The Waterway.

We joined the others outside. I watched Axel light a cigarette while Hayner and Demyx argued about who would be the last man standing. Dem rushed towards us, puppy dog eyes already in place. "Zexyyy! Who do you think will win?"

Zexion watched Hayner point at himself gleefully and replied, "Axel." He looked torn between sulking at not being chosen, and laughing at his brother's pout.

It was only when smoke curled in the air beside me I realised Axel was right next to me. I waved the smoke away. "Those things kill, you know."

"Let 'em try." His fingers flickered, running the cigarette over his hand the way someone else might roll a coin across each finger. I wondered how he did it without burning himself.

"Hey, what about this one, Zex? Can the health freak tot, or is it too risky for his liver?"

I twitched. "It's _Roxas_. And who even says _tot?"_

He leaned in close, smirking down at me, and slowly breathed smoke into my face. I wanted to lean away, but knew a challenge when I saw one. I stood my ground.

"Trying to take me down with you?"

His eyes glittered. "Oh, when I go down - ." Dem materialised from nowhere, elbowing him in the stomach. "_Soooooo! _Waterway!"

Axel glared at him, rubbing his stomach. "Right." A long drag, "Let's see what you got, Newbies."

Demyx dragged him away, whispering furiously. "_Dude_. We _just_ got here. That must be some kinda record for saving a guys ass." Axel ran a hand through his hair.

"Litterally."

"_No!_"

"Yeah."

"_No!_"

Demyx looked back at me, biting his lip. "Right. Interesting year then?"

"No question."

I gave up trying to figure out what had happened, and walked alongside Zexion. Hayner was babbling on about finding all the best bars, and being soundly ignored. Zexion frowned at me, tilting his head.

"Axel likes you."

"What?"

"You interest him."

I twirled a finger. "Lucky me."

Hayner slung an arm over my shoulders. "_Man. _What was all _that _about? You don't tell Axe not to smoke, Rox. That's just suicidal."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

**Pairings:****Planned Axel/Roxas, Zexion/Demyx, Hayner/Olette.**

**Note: **This is why they are the Noodle Brothers (remove the spaces... It's the only way it seems ff will let it be put in): h t t p : / / c a s s i f i c a t i o n . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / G o t – N o o d l e – 1 3 2 1 4 5 3 6 5 ? q = g a l l e r y % 3 A c a s s i f i c a t i o n & q o = 1

Chapter 9) Together In The Bar (Part1).

The pub was small, tucked away from the main road by hedges and a winding path surrounded by picnic tables and bins. The main doors were heavy, with stained glass windowpanes that showed the symbol of a lion's head at the tip of a cross. I wondered if I should know it from somewhere.

Axel strode in first, completely bypassing the few people already there, and bellowing "Hey! LEON!" A man with brown hair turned to face us from behind the bar. A thin scar slanted across his nose, and his lips lifted into a smirk as Axel strode towards him, a wide grin on his face.

"Axel." His eyes passed over the rest of us. "Surprised to see you back so soon. Only just cleared the damages from your last visit."

"Back early, Lee. Got some freshers to show around." He waved vaguely in our direction. "Besides, you know Pete was out of line. If I hadn't sorted it, you would have had to step in. I did you a service, really."

"We had to call the fire brigade to chisel him out of the second story window." Something told me he wasn't joking.

"Well, it's his own fault for being a fat ass. If he'd been streamlined, like yours truly, he could have pulled himself out no problem." He grinned. "Bet Yuffie thought it was hilarious."

A moment passed where I was sure we were going to be kicked out, but then Leon turned and began to measure out shots of vodka.

"The usual?"

"Yeah. First night back. Law to get fucked beyond all recognition."

"First round's on the house. Try not to break anything."

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Together In The Bar (Part 2).

Hayner threw back his next shot, grin growing with every drink consumed. I was starting to wonder if it was going to stretch right off his face.

"So why d'you launch some guy half way through a window?"

He looked across the table at Axel, who was slouching back, watching his fingers pass over his lighter's flame again and again.

I fought the urge to move the alcohol further away from him. As much as flammable substances seemed like a bad idea, moving them away felt even more dangerous. Axel didn't have a single burn, even though it seemed he was only ever content when playing with fire. I figured he had more control than it seemed, and suggesting otherwise would be a big mistake.

"He wouldn't leave the other bartender, Yuffie alone. Slime ball just couldn't take no for an answer. So I showed him the door."

The flame reflected in his eyes. 

"Or, you know. The window."

We all sat in a circular booth, table littered with empty shot glasses and half drunk beers. Demyx swayed, eyes glazed, humming lightly to himself.

"Hmm, hmm hmm… _if I could change your mind_… hmm… _how would you want me… would you say you need me... cuz I need you now_…" He tried to prop his head on his hand, but his elbow slid along the table, until he was leaning against a glazed looking Zexion, who reached for his next shot, stating "Change your mind. Boyce Avenue."

Demyx grinned up at him like a six year old on Christmas morning.

"_When I'm with you, I'm free… I'm careless, I believe._"

"My Sacrifice. Creed."

Axel tucked his lighter away and chuckled into his beer. "And they're away."

"… _everything looks perfect from far away…"_

"Such great heights. Postal Service."

"… _and I'm thinking I'd prefer not to be rescued…"_

"Rescued. Jack's Mannequin."

"… _once I almost touched your hand… oh how I dreamed to finally say such things…"_

Zexion sat deep in thought.

"… _a toast to you, your whisper, your smile –"_

"Ah. If you don't. Jimmy Eat world."

Hayner cheered as Leon arrived carrying a bottle of vodka and some more shot glasses. He looked at me, placing them on the table, and asked "So how come you're not with all the other Freshers?" he nodded towards Hayner, who was pouring out shots, tongue sticking out in concentration. "I know he's Dem's brother, but what about you?"

I shrugged. "I know Hayner and Zexion from school. And I'm not big on crowds."

He frowned, and looked from me to Axel, who was smirking widely, not even trying to hide it. He passed me a beer. "Drink up Blondie, – "

"– _Roxas._"

" – Long night ahead."

Axel shot him a Leon, and he made his way back to the bar.

A pain shot up my leg. "Argh!"

Demyx rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Ah, sorry, was aiming for Axe."

I cradled my beer, wondering if things were going to make sense anytime soon.

From the way Zexion was hiding a strange smile behind his hair, it didn't seem like it. He raised his glass. "A toast to the new academic year."

Demyx grinned from ear to ear, clinking his glass with Zexion's with his usual enthusiasm. We were all splattered in beer. "Yeah! To living together!"

Hayner cheered "And _PARTIES!"_

Axel leaned over the table and gave him a nuggie, clinking his own glass with a cry of "And getting laid." He slammed a fist onto the table. "_Lots!_"

He stretched, and rested his arm on the back of my seat. Demyx squinted at him. If I didn't know any better, I'd say it was a warning. Then everyone turned to me expectantly. I rubbed my face. "And, apparently, mass confusion." I watched incredulously as Zexion snorted loudly into his drink.

I held my glass towards Hayner. "Come on Noodle, let's prove them wrong. Not all Freshers are lightweights."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

**Pairings:****Planned Axel/Roxas, Zexion/Demyx, Hayner/Olette.**

**Note: **Not everyone will appreciate the joy of this, but it's an in-joke with a friend of mine, and so HAD to be included. Also, if you like something please review, it does the world for my confidence!

Chapter 10) Together In The Bar (Part 3) – The Music.

Three rounds later the world was fuzzy. I prodded Hayner, who appeared to be out cold, drooling on the table. Zexion calmly moved his glass away from Hayner's arm, which was twitching sporadically. Axel had gone to investigate the old fashioned looking jukebox that sat on the other side of the room.

A few swigs later I looked up to see him swaggering back towards the table. He shrugged off his outer shirt and slung it directly over my face. "HEY!"

"Oops." He winked at me. "Accident." I glared poison daggers, willing his face to explode. When it didn't, I settled for dousing his shirt with what was left of my beer, ignoring how familiar the smell of ash seemed.

All he did was smirk. The bastard.

The jukebox whirred as he leaned on the table, "Hey Dem. Guess what they have?"

His eyes widened.

"_No._"

"_Yes!"_

A whisper echoed around the room.

"_Let the bodies hit the floor."_

Dem exploded. Arms flailing, legs kicking as he vaulted over the table, knocking glasses in every direction. Zexion surveyed the beer on his arm with distaste.  
><em><br>"Let the bodies hit the floor."_

With matching grins they moved towards the dance floor.

"_Let the bodies hit the floor."_

They turned to face each other.

"_Let the bodies hit the..." _They shoved their fists in the air, headbanging with a scream of "_**FLOOOOORRRRR!**__"_

Hayner did a full body spasm as he jerked back into consciousness.

"What?" He twitched slightly, looking towards Dem who was on his knees, eyes shut as he rocked the air guitar. Axel had taken up the drums.

"_Beaten, why for."_ I watched as a grin crept onto his face.

"No way!"

"_Can't take much more."_

In a second he was gone. I frowned at Zexion, who shrugged, wiping absently at his arm.

"_Here we go here we go here we go, now!"_

"Don't question it. Clearly driven by some kind of Noodle Code beyond our understanding." 

Hayner and Demyx stood each side of Axel, pointing at him as they cried _"ONE!"_

Axel's grin widened _"Nothing wrong with me."_

"Doesn't explain why Axel's flailing around up there."

"_TWO!"_

"_Nothing wrong with me."_

"Please. He's the ringleader."

"_THREE!"_

"_Nothing wrong with me."_

An old man frowned at them disapprovingly

"_FOUR!"_

"_Nothing wrong with me."_

Axel licked his lips at him, and pumped his fist to the beat.

"_ONE!"_

"_Something's got to give." _I glanced up at Zexion.

"Does this happen often?"

"_TWO!"_

"_Something's got to give."_

"Only every night."

"_THREE!"_

"_Something's got to give."_

They burst into a flailing mass of limbs as the music screamed on.

"_Let the bodies hit the floor!"_

I thought they looked vaguely like they were fighting a mass of invisible men.

"_Let the bodies hit the floor!"_

Axel shaped a gun with his hands, shooting Demyx and Hayner, who fell to the ground in mock agony.

"_Let the bodies hit the floor!"_

He blew imaginary smoke from his fingers, and tucked his 'gun' away, moving to the beat.

"_Let the bodies hit the floor!"_

Zexion chuckled.

"_Let the bodies hit the floor!"_

"What?"

"_Let the bodies hit the floor!"_

"You're only watching Axel."

"_Let the bodies hit the floor!"_

I watched him climb up onto a nearby table.

"He kind of draws the eye."

"_Let the bodies hit the floor!"_

He looked towards us, voice booming over the music. "Oy, Pansies! Get over here!"

Zexion raised an eye brow. "Fine, no Zexy. Come on Blondie! What's the matter? Scared to dance with the big boys?"

I wondered if I should be more worried about the manic glint in his eyes, or the fact that he seemed to be fashioning drum-sticks out of two rolled up menus.

(Part 4) – Poor Zexy.

Zexion hid a smile behind his glass, "_Come into my parlour said the spider to the fly_."

Axel leapt smoothly off the table, spinning the makeshift drumsticks in his hands as he advanced on our booth with a wicked smile. I've never been keen on the spotlight, and usually leave being the centre of attention to Hayner. I weighed up my options.

I could always make a break for it, but Axel's easy swagger as he glanced towards the door suggested he knew exactly what I was thinking, and that I wouldn't make it. "Come on Rox! It's no fun if you – " He tilted his head to the side as a new beat filled the room.

"_Yeah here we go for the hundredth time –_

"Oh Dem, you _didn't!_"

"_Hand grenade pins in every line –"_

He turned Demyx, who winked at me from the jukebox, yelling "Yuffie's here!" before turning to flip through more tracks.

"_Throw 'em up and let somethin' shine – " _

"Lucky escape Blondie!"

"_Goin' out of my fuckin' mind." _

I slumped in my seat, hugely relieved, as he made his way towards the bar, where Hayner was talking to a girl with short black hair. I turned to Zexion, who was resting a finger against his lips, eyes darting from me to Axel, expression thoughtful.

"What?" He watched my face, eyes calculating.

Hayner chose that moment to stagger towards us, clutching the gayest looking drink I have ever seen. Bright pink, with a blue brolly, and a lit sparkler sticking out the top. He placed it on the table in reverence, and pinned us with what I suspect he thought was an intense look. The effect was slightly ruined since he only seemed able to keep his right eye open.

"_Guys_. You _have _to try the cocktails. They're _amazing!_ " He snatched up his drink and flopped into the booth, apparently unconcerned that most of it landed on the now wretched looking Zexion.

"_Urgh, _as if the beer wasn't enou – "

Hayner lunged forwards hissing "Shhh! _I'm _talking!" and I couldn't help but burst out laughing as Zexion furrowed his brows and glared lividly at the hand covering his mouth.

"I've been at the _bar!_" he declared, obviously very proud of himself, and added "Talking to a _girl._" I watched him gaze happily at his sparkler, as Zexion formed claw hands and flexed them in his direction, eyes promising death if he didn't get off _now._

I pulled my own drink out of the danger zone and said "You're drunk, aren't you?". Was horrified to find my own words were slurring together. Luckily, I don't think anyone else noticed.

Hayner looked smugly around the room, completely unaware of his impending doom.

I caught Zexion's eyes widening in sheer panic, a second before Demyx launched himself into the booth with a cry of "NooOOO! _Don't kill him!_"

Leaned back from the flailing limbs on the other side of the table, I watched as Zexion fought in vain to recover his personal space and dignity, both long gone.

I casually stole the rest of Hayner's drink and listened to the music, a smile on my face.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

**Pairings:****Planned Axel/Roxas, Zexion/Demyx, Hayner/Olette.**

**Note:** I feel like I've gone on and on about this bar, but I just love the concept of them chilling out and getting hammered and can't help myself! I hope it's helping to flesh out the characters and add some humour rather than bore the socks off you all. Let me know!

Chapter 11) (Part 4) i.e. Getting Rid Of The Others.

Zexion looked miserable. Wedged in the booth between the Noodle Brothers who were gesturing wildly, immersed in a furious debate, completely oblivious to his need for space. The world was humming pleasantly, music and conversation blurring together. Axel sat beside me, chowing down on some peanuts like there was no tomorrow. Looking at him then, through the haze of alcohol, I felt silly for being afraid of him. He was just a _guy_. Granted, an extremely extroverted one with barrels of confidence, but a guy just the same. I was willing to bet there was more to him. Dreams, worries. A whole world behind his act of ego fuelled mania. Out of nowhere, I found myself wondering what his family was like.

Hayner's voice pulled me out of contemplation. "You _know,_" He brandished a finger in the air, narrowly missing Zexion's nose. "I heard _youuuu_ – " The finger jerked towards Axel and his voice dropped to a conspiratorial whisper "_killed a man!"_

Zexion facepalmed and dragged his hand down his face, possibly considering suicide. He rolled his eyes at me when Dem gasped "No _way!_". But as he turned to watch Demyx bite his nails, completely absorbed in the story, a fond smile ghosted over his face. The kind he usually kept half hidden behind a book. An old favourite that he could quote page for page, but read anyway, because it was a masterpiece.

Hayner paused for effect – ever the drama student – before adding "With a _tea-cosy!_" He slammed a hand on the table, and surveyed us all, valiantly trying to keep his eyes focused, but failing magnificently.

Axel outright cackled, wiping a tear from his eye. "Geez, where do they come up with this stuff?"

Demyx looked disappointed. "So it's not true?"

Composing himself, Axel levelled Dem with his best Serious Face. "Oh yes Demmy Boy. 100% true." He soaked up Dem's awed gasp with clear satisfaction.

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? In what situation is _that _the best weapon to hand?"

Zexion scanned the cocktails menu and suggested "Maybe he was at a tea party?" in a completely deadpan tone.

"_Exactly!_" Hayner nodded furiously, as though his story was now unquestionably true. I envisioned Axel as a child, cackling madly as he served tea to a group of singed teddies, who's beady eyes seemed oddly resigned to their fate as severe burn victims.

Zexion glanced at Axel. "You'd make a good Mad Hatter."

Axel took a bow "But bookworm, _We're all mad here._"

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Hours passed in a blur of music and alcohol. Zexion and I talked about the year ahead, while Dem and Hayner slowly sank into unconsciousness.

It occurred to me that I'd never seen Zexion drink before. He fought to keep his words from slurring, a small frown furrowing his brows whenever his voice betrayed him. "I'll show you the library tomorrow. For old time's sake."

He paused as Hayner pitched head first onto the table with a _thunk_.

Axel stretched, and rested his arm on the back of my seat. "So much for _Ultimate Fresher."_ He nodded towards Demyx, who was mumbling incoherently into Zexion's shoulder. "Doesn't look like he's gonna last long either. Must run in the family."

Demyx let out a gurgling laugh and muttered something. Zexion looked at me pleadingly. "Oh God, he's talking about _dolphins!_ _Do_ something!" We watched as Demyx giggled, sagging further, and finally chuckling "… heh. _Blowhole_." and collapsing into a horrified Zexion's lap. Axel snorted into his beer while Zexion twitched violently, back straight, looking extremely uncomfortable. His hands twitched over Dem, who snuggled closer and added "Haha, Free _Willy_." Stiffening, Zexion hissed "_Roxas!_ My _personal __space!_"

I grinned. "Has been well and truly invaded."

"Then save it!" His eyes widened in panic as Demyx burst into song from beneath the table.

"Dey call him _fwipper! Fwipper! _Fashter dan _liiiightning!_"

Axel threw back the last of his drink and slammed the glass back down on the table. "Dude you are _way _beyond saving."

Hayner stirred. "Wassa noise? Who's attacking?"

I smiled fondly as he felt blindly around the table, eyes still shut, grasped a paper napkin and wielded it in the air.

"Stand down, Private Noodle, everything's under control."

"Roger."

Axel leaned over my lap to peer at Demyx under the table. Red hair brushed my arm, and I suddenly felt sorry for Zexion.

"Dem! You alive down there buddy?"

"_Whale _of a time, Axshul! Pahahaa. I'm a _genius._" Zexion facepalmed as Axel leaned on my knee.

"Right you are, Dem."

"Heh. Wales… Hey! Hey Axshul!" His voice dropped to a stage whisper. "Do you think …ish probabab… posubible…"

"Possible?" Axel leaned his head on my knees. I rubbed my temples, as Zexion shot me a look of '_how does it feeeel?'_

"Yeah. Prossible… that one day… Zex – "

Axel stiffened. "Ho-kay! Time to get you home."

"Maybe I should – "

"No Dem. You'll thank me in the morning."

"Right."

A moment passed.

"Axhul?"

"Yeah?"

"I can't get up."

And with that, he promptly passed out.

A girl walked up to the table, tray in hand.

"Hey Red, need a hand?"

I didn't realise how tense I'd been until Axel moved away from me. I shook my head and threw back another shot.

"Yuffie!" his lazy smile grew as she pulled up a stool and nodded towards Zexion.

"Dem gone already? He usually has the decency to wait till my shift before passing out." She pulled a bandana from a pocket in her shorts and tied it around her head. Her long fringe hung over the fabric as she glanced from me to Hayner.

"Who're the new guys?"

"Meet Roxy – "

" – _Roxas._"

" – and Hayner. Fresh faced little first years. I wanted to show them the place to be." He looked around the virtually deserted bar. "Which is here, obviously."

"Hah. Not had much business since you tossed Pete out that window." She winked. "Thanks for that, by the way."

"Lee was gettin' twitchy. He can do without another complaint from a customer… I'd hate to see him lose the place. He's a sound guy."

"You're just saying that cuz he lets you smoke in here."

His reply was to light a new cigarette with a smirk.

Rising, he rose and walked to the other side of the table. With no warning he slung Hayner over his shoulder. Noodle grumbled incoherently, finally settling for a shout of "_**MUTENY!**_" before slipping back into unconsciousness.

Zexion shook Demyx, trying to wake him. "You might want to watch it Axel. He'll throw up on you if you keep tossing him around like that."

"He'll be fine." Axel pulled at Dem's shirt collar. "Come on Dem, time to go."

Zexion looked mortified when Demyx clung to his leg, wailing "Nooo_OOOO! _Wanna go wiv _Zexy!_"

Axel rolled his eyes. "Hey Yuffie, when's Lee off shift over? I need to talk to him before I go."

"Half hour. I'm early."

We watched Zexion's futile struggle to free his leg. Yuffie started to pile our empty glasses onto the tray. "If you wanna hang around I can call these guys a cab?"

"Nice."

Demyx let out an almighty stretch, fist connecting with Zexion's face. He glared, eyes shooting thunder and lightning as with a final, brutal shove, Demyx was sent sprawling onto the floor. Yuffie pranced away, tray in hand.

"Mind out Zex, he'll throw up if – "

"Shut it, Pyro." Zexion stood and swayed slightly on the spot.

"Eloquent, Bookworm. Who knew you could be such a mean drunk!"

I started to get up. Axel was blocking my way in an instant.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" I wondered how he could move so fast, and if maybe I'd drunk more than I'd thought.

"The taxi – "

"Zex can handle it." He turned to help Zexion drag Demyx to his feet. "Right?"

"_Without challenge, people cannot reach their higher selves."_

"I'll take that as a yes. Hey, Dem!" Axel clicked his fingers in front of Demyx's face. "You with us man? Can you stand?" Dem slumped. "Ok, that's a no."

He moved towards the door, Hayner hanging limp on his back. Axel made it look so easy… I wondered if I'd even be able to pick him up without staggering. Zexion followed, Dem's arm over his shoulder, holding him at the waist as his feet dragged along the floor.

Axel cast a glance over his shoulder "Blondie," – I rubbed a hand over my face and slumped down further into my seat – "keep an eye on the booze while I dump this one in the cab."

"_Sooooo._" Yuffie appeared beside me. "Axel seems to have taken a liking to you."

"Good job, from what I've heard."

"Aw, he's a big softie really"

I shot her a deadpan look and reached for the vodka. Something told me I'd need it.

"Well, he looks out for his own, and that's more than you can say for most, right?"

I smiled and tossed back another shot. It didn't even burn my throat. I wasn't sure if it was a good or bad sign.

"You sound just like my dad. Don't worry though, I won't run away from him just because of a few stories." – I decided not to mention my plans to buy a Kevlar body suit – "Besides, I really owe him. He helped me out once."

"He does that a lot you know." I thought of Dem and Xigbar. Xemnas and his Organisation, and wondered if he was afraid of anything.

Axel burst back into the bar, a cold wind blowing in through the double doors behind him as he strode towards us, pulling his hair from its ponytail and ruffling it until the spikes settled around his face.

Yuffie giggled. "A regular knight in shining armour." She moved towards the bar, waving as she went. "It was nice meeting you Roxas!"

Axel gave her a sound slap on the ass as she passed, and she punched him on the arm, laughing. "Save it, lover boy."

"Chill out, you know you're not my type…" He glanced over to the bar, where Leon was cleaning a glass with a scowl on his face. "Besides, there's nothing like jealousy to help things along."

"How thoughtful of you."

"I'm such a giver."

"Please, behind all that mangst and violence I bet there's there's a cute wittle uke just waiting to receive!"

I was sure I must have heard wrong, and moments later, I suddenly realised I was alone with Axel.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

**Pairings:****Planned Axel/Roxas, Zexion/Demyx, Hayner/Olette.**

**Note: **So I've reached the end of my planned out chapters and only have a rough idea of what the future holds. For this reason chapters will be coming out muuuuch slower from now on I'm afraid. Still, here's some pervy Axe. Hope you enjoy! Let me know if the style I've written this in becomes confusing.

**Chapter 12) ALONE IN THE BAR! (Dun Dun DUUUUUN!)**

He sat opposite me and leaned forwards. His eyes were bright as he stared at me, tapping ash from his cigarette into an empty glass. I felt his knees brush mine under the table.

"So, Rox. " I didn't bother to correct him. "Still standing, eh? We'll have to see to that."

Yuffie appeared with two more pints "For the happy couple." Before skipping back to Leon. I stared after her.

"Either she's crazy, or I'm drunk."

"Please, you're not drunk until holding onto the floor becomes a challenge."

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Half an hour later the vodka was gone, and I was entranced by the cocktail menu.

After careful deliberation I declared loudly "One blow job please!" to the two Yuffies staring at me with matching impish grins.

I heard a choking noise, and Axel thumped his chest, eyes watering. He twitched slightly and muttered "Blue Balls on the rocks for me".

Leon gave me the Blow Job, and it was _fantastic_. I grinned from ear to ear, licking the cream from the top of the glass, already scanning the menu for my next drink while Axel stared at me, jaw slack. I started to suspect the alcohol was affecting him.

Leon looked amused, and coughed pointedly. "Axel."

Axel ignored him, reaching for his own drink, and downing half of it in one go. His eyes never left my face, and I shifted in my seat. "Er, Axe –"

"Roxy. You have cream on your nose."

"_Axel._" Leon tapped him on the shoulder and he turned, looking dazed.

A clicking sound in the background distracted me. Yuffie was flicking through the jukebox.

"_**Axel!**_" He finally snapped to attention.

"Oh, Lee."

"Yuffie said you wanted to talk to me."

Music flooded the room.

"_Sexyyyy! everything about you so __sexyyyyy!__" _Axel looked towards the jukebox sharply, a pained look on his face.

"Yeah – "

"_You don't even know what you've got _–" 

"– it's about Dem." I got too hot, and tried to pull off my hoodie. Failed miserably. It got caught on my head, and lifted my shirt up with it.

"– _You're really hitting my spot_ –" 

"_**AXEL.**_"

"Oh, right. Dem." I finally fought my way out of my hoodie, and reached for my drink. I drew a smiley face on the condensation of the glass before finishing it off, the music buzzing pleasantly in my head.

"_And you're so innocent _–" 

"I thought your bar could use some –"

I waved to Yuffie, and asked if Screaming Orgasms were any good.

"_Please don't take this wrong _'_cos it's a compliment _–" 

"–Entertainment."

Yuffie looked positively delighted. I wondered why. 

"_I just wanna get wit' your flow _–"

"Dem's a great musician –"

"_You gotta learn to let go_ –"

I asked if I should have a Slow Comfortable Screw or just settle for a French Kiss.

Axel swallowed loudly.

"– and I think you should give him a slot working here."

"_Oh baby won't you _– " 

Leon stayed silent.

"_Work it a little_ –"

Yuffie suggested I have a Pain In The Ass. Though she warned me it was something I'd have to adjust to, in order to fully appreciate.

"_Get hot just a little_–" 

"It would bring in more customers –"

"_Let go_ –"

Yuffie was back in a flash, presenting me with my drink and a challenge; drink it all in one go and get my next drink free.

"_Just a little bit more –_ "

I sucked hard on the straw, determined to succeed.

"_Give me–_ "

" – even just a trial run –" Axel was watching me drink intently.

"_Just a little bit more_–"

Since he seemed so interested in my drink, I passed him the menu, and pointed it out.

"_Let me_–_"_

"– He's got his own guitar – "

"_I'll do anything if you just let me _– "

"– so all he needs is some floor space– "

"_Find a way to make you respond _– "

I finished my drink, and beamed around the room victoriously.

"_I know you wanna break down those walls_– "

Yuffie arrived with my next drink. I thanked her, congratulating myself on my manners when Axel was blatantly ignoring the person he was supposedly having a conversation with. He clearly wasn't as good with alcohol as everyone seemed to think.

"_And it's so challenging – "_

Axel rubbed his eyes and sighed. "Yuffie?"

"Yes?"

"_Getting close to you's what I'm imagining –"_

"Hand me the absinthe, would you?"

"_I just wanna see you get down – "_

"The whole bottle?"

"_You gotta let it all out – "  
><em>

"Yes. The whole bottle."

"_Oh baby won't you just work with me – "_

He drank several mouthfuls straight from the bottle, and slammed it down onto the table, face twisted into a grimace. With furious determination, he focused on Leon.

"In-conclusion-I-think-you-should-give-Dem-a-chance-what-do-you-say?"

Leon was swaying alarmingly, and for a surreal moment I thought he was dancing. Then I realised that I was the one dancing, and hoped nobody had noticed.

"Next Friday."

"What?"

"He can play next Friday. Covers. Something the regulars will know. After that, we'll see."

I thought about how happy Dem and Hayner would be once they heard. It felt wrong that they weren't there to celebrate, so in true Noodle Brother style, I leapt up with a "YAY!" and fell in a heap on the floor, ass in the air. _Dignified._

"_It's so exciting –"  
><em>

I groaned, and pushed myself onto my hands and knees.

"_The way you're inviting me, yeah"  
><em>

I looked back at them, sure I was blushing.

"_Can't get enough –"_

Axel tilted his head, eyes boring into mine.

"_Won't you satisfy my needs –"_

He threw back his head, and I wondered if it was a good idea for him to drink so much absinthe straight.

Climbing back onto the chair was a lot more challenging than it had any right to be. By the time I managed it, Leon was gone, and Yuffie was taking an order at the bar.

I picked up my drink. It didn't seem like a good idea to leave it on the table when it was moving around like that.

Yuffie waved from the jukebox. "Hey Axel! What song do you want next?"

He shot her a glare. "NO! No more songs!" I wondered if absinthe made everybody's voice horse.

"What's that? Nickelback?"

A whir and a click, and the next track fell into place.

"_I wanna do it till the sun comes up,_

_T ill we're both so good and sweaty that we can't stand up!"_

Axel put his face in his hands and let out a muffled "Noooo_OOOOO!"_

I peered at him.

"_I wanna do it till we're both about to drop,  
>As long as we got it together,<br>Then we're never gonna stop,"_

I started to get seriously worried when he let his head slam onto the table with a cry of "Whyyyy Yuffie? _WhyyyYYYY?"_

I watched Yuffie burst into what looked suspiciously like a victory dance.

"_I wanna go until the neighbors all complain_

_Because they heard somebody screaming  
>And they think we're both in pain."<br>_

I peered closer. A spike of red hair poked me in the nose.

"Hey, are you ok?"

"_I wanna go so long, your parents think you died  
>They're gonna call the cops, the CIA and then the FBI"<em>

He groaned into the table. "_NOOOOOOOO!_"

"_Yeah, we're gonna love it when the lights go down  
>Hold on, here we go<em>"

"Wow. You must really hate this song."

"_Yeah, we're gonna go until our legs give out  
>Round and round we go"<em>

"It sounds pretty good to me."

If I didn't know any better, I'd swear I heard him whimper.

By half 2, I was pointing at the menu blindly. Every time I tried to read it, letters swirled on the page. The few regulars who had been drowning their sorrows in The Waterway had disappeared. Looking back, I think it might have had something to do with Axel striding towards the jukebox, ripping out the plug and howling when it continued to play. They must have been used to his meltdowns, because nobody was around 5 minutes later, when he impaled the machine with a nearby stool.

Sparks flew as AC DC jarred. A final kick, and the room was suddenly silent. Yuffie looked heartbroken, so I carried on where the song left off.

"_You!_

_Shook me aaaalllll niiiight long!  
><em>

Yuffie cackled, and joined in, hauling me out of my seat, and linking my arms as Leon appeared in the doorway, scowling at the mangled jukebox.

"That was _new._"

She waved her dishcloth in the air, as Axel stomped towards me.

"_Yeah you! _

_Shook me aaaalllll niiiight lo – _Gah!_"_

Fingers hooked in the back of my shirt and I was dragged towards the door, as Axel bellowed "We're _LEAVING!_"

I stumbled outside and turned to see him brandishing a claw hand in Leon's face, eyes wild, teeth bared as he spat "_Blame. Yuffie._"

Yuffie waved the dishcloth like a flag, "_Byyyeeeee, Roooxas!_"

I tried to wave back, but was distracted by the floor zooming towards my face.

I hovered above the ground, waiting for the world to make sense.

"Nice catch."

Ah. I'd fallen over. Axel's breath ghosted over my neck, his arms around my waist. Yuffie catcalled as he helped me up, slinging my arm over his shoulder.

I chuckled "Hey, Zex was right Axe! You were the lass man shtanding!"

He threw a wave over his shoulder as Leon and Yuffie went to close up the bar.

"Well, that was fun!"

Axel helped me stagger down the path towards home. "For someone who's not big on people, you sure make a happy drunk Roxy."

"_Roxas_." I mumbled, and fell into oblivion.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

**Pairings:****Planned Axel/Roxas, Zexion/Demyx, Hayner/Olette.**

**Note:** Here's the next chapter. I hope some of you can relate to the hangover trauma. I know I can :P

**Chapter 13) Hangover Recovery.**

There was a moment where I thought I was ok. That by some miracle I'd escaped a hangover. I didn't dare breathe, suspended in numb blackness. Feeling the calm before the storm. Then it hit me like a freight train.

"Oh God." I rasped, feeling the floor rock back and forth beneath me. "Oh _Goooodddd._" A distant sound came to me through the steady pounding in my head. Was that... sizzling? I tried to crack open an eye. No. Too soon. I clamped it shut and groaned again.

"Heeeey! Sleeping beauty's up." A voice registered. Loud as Hell. It had to be Hayner.

"_Shhhh..._" I whimpered, burying my face in my hands and rolling into the foetal position. My stomach bubbled dangerously and I focused all my energy on simply _existing_.

Something poked me. Mustering all my determination I opened my eyes. Through the searing light a blurred shape began to form.

"Dem." I croaked

"Hey sleepyhead. About time you woke up."

I was curled up on the living room's sofa. Through the doorway across from me I could see Hayner in the kitchen, prodding merrily at some bacon. Well, that explained the sizzling. Dem extended his hand and I swiped at it, nearly missing. With a heave he helped drag me upright. I looked up at him unsteadily while my head throbbed, and wondered aloud. "How are you _standing?_" A waft of bacon made my stomach churn. "How can think about _food?_"

Dem just grinned sheepishly, "Sorry man, Noodle thing. Never had a hangover in my life."

I clutched my head as Hayner made his way towards me with a massive fry up. "_Bastards._ How is that fair?"

Hayner shoved the plate under my nose and I fought to not to hurl. "Fair? From what Axe said you drank up a storm last night! Now eat up. It'll make you feel better, I promise."

I glanced to the clock above the fireplace – It read 3PM.

"Damn I've really been out of it." I tentatively ate some bacon. When it stayed down I decided to cram in all I could before my body realised what was happening. I knew Hayner was telling the truth, it would do me the world of good. "Thanks," I said to him, and added "where are the others anyway?"

As if on cue, a slow stomping noise sounded. We all looked up as Zexion appeared at the bottom of the stairs, hair askew, eyes bloodshot, face a mask of pain and misery. He looked how I felt. It seemed he had tried to get dressed, but not quite got there. His shirt buttons were all done up wrong, and his jeans were undone, hanging loosely over his hips. He grabbed them with one hand to stop them falling down, and pinned me with a pained look. Leaning against the wall he wailed "Roxas... I think I'm _dying!_"

He shuffled over to the sofa and fell heavily on it. I patted his knee. "There, there. You're not alone." Demyx appeared with more food and placed it on Zexions lap. He looked at it blearily, like a tired general trying to gauge the power of an enemy.

With a sigh, he finally took the knife and fork from Dem, thanking him.

For a while, all was quiet. Hayner returned to his room to continue unpacking, while Demyx pottered around the kitchen. I couldn't quite believe we had only moved in last night. I still had all my stuff to sort out. Needed to get my Uni card, check out the English department... but that would have to wait. For now, bacon.

Together in our agony, Zexion and I munched in silence.

A bang as the front door was flung open made us both grit our teeth. "I'm _hooooOOOME!_" Axel stomped loudly into the living room, headphones blaring, bashing plastic bags off every doorframe and table as he went. We hissed with each impact, headaches spiking back to full force. He stood before us, dark shades covering his eyes, and surveyed us both. We sat hunched, faces twisted in hangover suffering. I imagined we looked exactly like Gollum. Then, with no warning, Axel flashed an evil smirk and let the bags in his hands crash to the floor loudly.

We coiled in even further on ourselves as he cackled loudly. I squinted up through my messy hair completely ignoring all the stories of violence and danger connected with Axel. Thinking only of my current state and rage I pushed my plate aside and rose, grabbing the collar of his jacket with desperate loathing. Leaning towards his face I intoned darkly "I. Will. Kill. You."

He had the audacity to smile wider. "Sorry Rox," he chuckled "I was just messing." He held onto my shoulders, steadying me. "Have a sit down and I'll give you a present." I eyed him warily and sank back into the sofa.

"What present?"

He plucked a small white box from a pocket in his jacket and gave it a shake. As it rattled I felt a wash of relief flood over me.

"Paracetamol."I swore I could hear a chorus of angels as he tossed them towards me. Painkillers. We were _saved_.

Axel poured out two glasses of water for us and we tossed down some pills. It was like heaven, knowing that the pain would soon be over, or at least lessened. I rolled my head to look towards the kitchen where Axel was rummaging around, chatting quietly to Demyx.

"What's with the bags?" I called as loud as I dared.

"Groceries." He replied, appearing in the doorway with a bag of pasta.

I pulled a face. Axel? The infamous psychopath? _Grocery_ shopping? Something about it didn't quite compute. It was like The Big Bad Wolf doing ballet.

Settling back into the soft cushions, I waited for the paracetamol to do their thing.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

**Pairings:** **Planned Axel/Roxas, Zexion/Demyx, Hayner/Olette.**

**Author's note:** Sorry it's been a while. I hope you guys don't hate me for the wait :P. Any feedback is always greatly appreciated, and there's no motivation like knowing people are enjoying my story :D I hope it doesn't sound off after the break. Please do let me know if it does. Also let me know if anything doesn't make sense as I'm posting it at stupid O'clock.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

By nightfall I was back to my usual self. A dull headache was the only reminder of the previous night's epic drinking session. Most of the day had been spent unpacking. We ended up holding a rock, paper, scissors tournament to assign rooms. Hayner ended up with the smallest room, poor sod. Everyone knows he always plays rock. "The man's choice", as he puts it.

His room was a war zone. Overflowing suitcases littering the floor, random junk covering every surface. It looked exactly like his room back home, even down to that dog eared Struggle poster stuck to the door.

Demyx got the room next to his little brother. I could hear him strumming happily on his guitar from across the hallway. My room was next to Axel's. Not massive, but it had a nice view of our overgrown garden, and I hadn't brought that much with me anyway.

Zexion was the happiest of us all, having scored the main bedroom on the top floor. He'd have the most privacy, and a bathroom of his own. I think the joy of that alone was enough to break him out of his hangover.

I looked around my room thoughtfully, noting the chipped skirting board, and marks on the wall. Through the paper thin walls I could hear Axel power wailing to The Darkness - "_Love is ooonleehhh a feeeeling... driftin' AH-WAY!_" - I smiled to myself. It might not be perfect, but I could tell it was going to be fun.

On a whim I made my way towards Axel's room. "_When I'm in your arms ah start belieeeeeeving! It's here to STAY!_" I pulled a face as he missed the high notes. I'd never have pegged him as a Darkness fan. Too much lycra. "_But love is oooonleehhh a feeeeling anywaaaayyyYYY!_" I leaned on the doorframe and watched him strut around waving his arms around in clear emotional _passion_.

"_AnnnyyyyyWAAAYYY!_" He dropped to his knees and executed some fierce air guitar, hair whipping around his face. I snorted, and before I even knew it I was downright cackling. He looked back at me, pushing hair out of his eyes with a shameless grin. "Care to join me Rox?" He winked, "It's always better with two."

I shook my head, and smiled down at him. He really was something else. For all my fears of living with a psychotic pyromaniac, looking at him grinning stupidly on the floor all I could really think of were the good times to come.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Later that night Zexion and I made our way towards the library, a chill wind blowing our scarves out behind us.

"_Blow, blow, thou winter wind._" Zexion muttereed, voice muffled by his scarf.

I squinted into the wind. "So where are the others?"

Zexion's hair lashed at his face around his face. "On their way." his is teeth chattered. "P - Picking up supplies."

"Ah." I tried not to feel disappointed. I had been looking forward to some time with Zexion. Just me, him and our books. Like the old days.

Didn't think a library would be their scene. I figured they were more of the beer chugging sort. The thought of alcohol made my stomach turn, but I didn't have too long to dwell on it. We turned a final corner and there it was, Bastion's Library in all its glory.

It was beautiful. Converted from an old cathedral, it's twisting spires and arches looked like something out of a fairytale. The main doors were immense, huge sheets of ornate, frosted glass that should have looked out of place, but instead looked perfect. Zexion pushed the buzzer next to the door and a shadow fell across the glass.

"Library's closed, sorry."

I frowned. Zexion had said suggested the visit, and it was unlike him to mix up times.

Besied me Zexion sighed and pulled his coat tighter around himself. Behind us I heard an unmistakable voice wailing "The _Library? _You've gotta be kidding me!" Axel and Demyx rounded the corner dragging a miserable looking Hayner, and a massive tower of pizzas.

I raised an eyebrow at Zexion as they came towards us. Axel tapped on the door. "It's us Zack, open the doors!" Hayner looked wistfully towards a group of scantily clad girls passing by.

A moment passed. "I'll need the password."

Axel bashed harder on the window. "It's Mickey, you damn tosser. Now let us in, it's bloody freezing!"

I heard a chuckle and the doors began to slide open.

"Mickey?" I asked, as Axel piled some pizza boxes into my arms. "What?" he asked innocently, "He's The King." I noticed a cheerful looking mouse on the box and decided not to ask.

A man with dark spiky hair appeared, twirling a set of keys on his finger. He grinned at us and said " Hey, you brought newbies!" We all shuffled in as Demyx slung an arm around Hayner. "Meet my little brother Hayner, and his mate Roxas. They're just starting at Bastion this year." He turned to us. "Guys this is Zack, best night watchman in all of Bastion!"

Zack ruffled Dem's hair. "Daww. I missed you guys. Now hand over the goods!" Zack tucked into a large slice of pizza as the doors shut out the cold winter air.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

As Zack wondered off, merrily devouring his bribe, Dem lead us to a hidden in a private study room with a massive projector screen. A comfy looking sofa was positioned on the far wall, and a few beanbags littered the floor. Around the room speakers were positioned, and as Axel reached into his backpack it became obvious why Dem and Axe had come along.

Hayner stomped in, looking miffed. "I still don't get why-." he caught sight of the dvds in Axel's hands and zoomed towards them with a boom of "Motherfucking**RAMBOOOO!**"

Axel looked delighted. "Atta boy. A MAN'S movie! The only real question is..." He cocked his head towards me, "which one do we watch first?"

I looked blank. "Never seen them."

Hayner, Axel and Demyx all turned towards me, looking agast.

"What?" I asked. "What's so great about Rambo?"

Demyx visibly recoiled from me, as Axel pinched his nose. "Oh my God. Hayner? Explain yourself!"

Hayner looked horrified. "I didn't know!" His face was a mask of betrayal. "How could you not know about RAMBO?"

Axel was behind me before I knew it, hands set firmly on my shoulders. "Don't worry Roxas - " No 'Roxy'? This must be serious "-we will school you." He nodded towards Hayner. "First Blood, stat!"

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx

"_NOTHING IS OVER! NOTHING!_" It was an odd feeling, sitting there in the library. Wedged between The Noodle Brothers, both yelling Rambo lines at the top of their lungs. I should have felt trapped, annoyed even. I think the old me would have. Just a few years before I would have found some excuse to leave the noise and chaos behind, a corner to read in, or just gone home. But somehow I felt relaxed. The time spent with Pence, Hayner and Olette... somewhere along the line I had broken out of my anti-social bubble without even realising.

Zexion was stretched out on the far sofa, a worn copy of Salem's Lot clutched in his hands. He frowned, concentrating on reading over the sound of explosions and gunfire. He should have left, found some quiet spot. But he stayed too, and I wondered if he felt what I felt. A comfortable acceptance. We didn't need to hide away from these people, put on graces or pretend to be something we weren't.

"Fuck yeah!" Hayner leapt up, spraying me with popcorn. I threw it back at him and hid my smile. This was their world. In the same way literature was mine. What they loved, what made them feel connected. And they were sharing it with me.

I couldn't help but feel like I'd stumbled onto something very important.


End file.
